


Sing in my direction

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All things karaoke!!!!!, Beer and pub food!, Canon Compliant, I stayed as canon as possible, IMPORTANT! Mentions of past depressed Zayn, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of 1D era, Mild Angst, Multi, OT5 Friendship, Promise, Solo OT5 era, Yayyyy!, but nothing serious, mentions of slight drug dependency, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Liam and Zayn uses Marvin Gaye and Bruno Mars to seduce each other.





	Sing in my direction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!!!! This is my first fic of 2018, and it's appropriate that I chose to write a Ziam one :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, since I loved writing this.
> 
> PS: I really love 'Gorilla', so yeah

Zayn and Niall arrived at Stoney Oaks pub at 7:47pm on a cold Saturday.

They walked into the quiet pub and made their way over to their usual table, which was at the back, but still had a good view of the stage area. Niall took off his jacket, and went over to the bar to order 5 beers.

The five of them have been coming to this pub for nearly 6 years now. They had discovered it one-night when they’d finished their third night at the O2 arena during their Take Me Home tour in 2013. Tired, but unable to sleep, Harry had suggested they take a drive, just the five of them and Paul, and go get a quick drink.

Liam has been the one to suggest they stop at the pub. The front of it didn’t exactly look inviting, what with the dark windows and bare decorations but that’s what they wanted; a place where no one cared who the five of them were, except that they paid for their drinks.

Stoney Oaks has amazing beer, which completely won them over. They always went back there whenever they were in London, but always together; it was their hangout spot. No one else really knew about the pub, and they wanted to keep it like that.

After Zayn had left the band in 2015 and One Direction went on hiatus, the boys always ensured they meet up with one another, atleast every two to three months, if they all happened to be in the same country at the same time. Whenever they did get together, it was usually in New York, Los Angeles or London. Stoney Oaks remained the place they would meet up whenever all of them were in the UK.

This was the first time this year that all five of them were in London at the same time, and a plan was made to meet up the Saturday at 8pm at the pub for a couple rounds of beer and some good old pub food.

Niall had arrived at Zayn’s house around 7:25pm, and after a long hug and lots of kisses on the cheek, they had driven to the pub.

“How’s the album coming along?” Niall asked as he sat down across from Zayn, a waitress behind him who was carrying the five beers on a platter. She placed it down on the table.

“Can I get you lads anything else?” the waitress asked in a strong Scottish accent, her eyes lingering a touch too long on Zayn. He worried that she might have recognized him, but then he noticed how her eyes were discreetly roving over him, and relaxed.

“Yeah, we’d like five of your Carnivore baskets. One with extra chips and one with no fried jalapenos, please” Niall replied, before giving the waitress a friendly smile as she took his order and left the table.

Beers and snack baskets was what the five of them usually ordered at the pub.

“It’s nearly done. I just need to tweak a few things” Zayn finally replied, once he knew the waitress was out of earshot.

Niall snorted, taking a sip of his beer. “That’s what you told me in December.”

Zayn grinned, rolling his eyes at him. “Whatever. I want it to be perfect.”

“Of course it’ll be. It’s you we’re talking about here” Niall drawled teasingly, dodging Zayn’s hand as he reached over to lightly punch Niall on the shoulder. Zayn was about to give a retort, when he heard a loud “Hey!” from behind.

He’d recognize that voice in his sleep, so he didn’t turn as Liam reached their table, immediately engulfed in a giant bear hug by Niall. The two of them somehow turned the hug into a mini wrestling match, and Zayn was grateful that the pub was empty.

Once the two of them started acting like adults again, Liam turned to Zayn with a soft smile and those huge puppy brown eyes. “Hi, Zaynie”.

“Hey, Li” Zayn greeted back, getting up and wrapping his arms around Liam. The two of them haven’t seen each other in four months, and having Liam this close to him after so long felt _amazing._ The hug went on for a while until Niall gave a not so discreet cough.

They pulled away at the same time, and with a pat on Zayn’s shoulder, Liam sat down next to Niall in the booth, opening a beer as he did so.

Liam looked good. As usual. He’s hair was back to a buzz cut, and he’s also sporting a light beard. Zayn’ eyes followed down to his bleached denim jacket with a simple black t-shirt underneath. His tattoos were looking incredible as well. It was hard to believe that at some point, the arrows tattoo was the wildest thing Liam had ever done.

“Zayn and I were talking about his album. How’s your going, Payne?” Niall asked, nearly finishing his beer with the second sip. Liam shrugged, and Zayn smiled at that.

Liam’s never enjoyed talking about the process of creating music or his album; he was more of a doer. Even when he was the spokesperson for the band when everyone was too childish to be taken serious, Liam has always done it with great reluctance. That childhood shyness and insecurities still lingered today, despite all his success.

Zayn swiftly changed the topic by scolding Niall for still not having taken him to go play golf, and he immensely enjoyed watching Niall splutter in indignation as he reminded Zayn that _excuse me? I ask you atleast once a **month** to go golfing with me, you liar._

The ensuing argument was worth the grateful smile Liam gave Zayn, which he reciprocated with a quick wink.

 

When the stress of being in the band and the ever present tension with management slowly started getting to Zayn, it had been Liam who’d been his rock.

Their bond had always been strong, way before the band had been formed. It had only gotten stronger as the years went by, and the five of them went from being bandmates to live-long brothers.

Falling in love with Liam was never the plan, however.

Zayn remembers that one night, during an Up All Night concert, in a country he couldn’t name, he’d glanced over at Liam while he was singing his solo in “More Than This” and thought “I am so lucky to have this beautiful, amazing man in my life”. His next thought had been “Oh fuck”.

Pretty soon after discovering that he had feelings for his bandmate and best friend, Zayn’s PR relationship with Perrie had started. That had been an awful time in his friendship with Liam, and the lads.

His feelings for Liam, plus the guilt he felt for having those feelings, and the hatred he had towards management for forcing Perrie onto him, all drove Zayn to a difficult place.

His life went on autopilot: perform, record the Midnight Memories album, and sleep. Knowing that everyone was worrying about him only made Zayn feel worse.

It had only been after Liam finally snapped and confronted Zayn over his near-destructive behavior as Zayn started being high almost 24/7 after getting engaged to Perrie, that he broke down. Zayn laid in Liam’s arms the whole night, trying to choke down the ugly sobs threatening to overcome him, while he was whispering all the dark thoughts and feelings he’s been having for months.

He told Liam everything he’s been keeping inside, except he held one secret to himself; his feelings for Liam.

He couldn’t place that burden on Liam. He just could not.

The following day, Zayn had sat down with the rest of the lads and apologized for his behavior. They all forgave him easily, and after a long cuddle session, all was forgotten.

Though things remained bad with Perrie, and with Sophia always been in and out of the picture, and the pressures of the album and touring, Liam never allowed Zayn to retreat into himself again.

The two of them only got closer.

 

The years went by, and one drunken night ended with Zayn and Liam play-fighting when suddenly Liam had Zayn pinned on the floor of their tour bus. The air between them snapped from playful and fun, to hot and tense. This had been happening for a few months now, ever since the WWA tour had begun, but Zayn hadn’t wanted to read too much into it; any wrong move could prove detrimental to his friendship with Liam.

Zayn’s eyes had lingered on Liam’s gorgeous lips, and after he pretended to struggle underneath Liam’s strong grip (which he found so hot), he said daringly “Come on then, come on”, not knowing what to expect.

And suddenly they were kissing. It was quick and sloppy, but that had been the best kiss of Zayn’s life. Liam had been the one to pull back, licking his lips as he got off Zayn.

“I’m sorry. I- sorry” Liam stammered out as he stumbled back, away from Zayn.

Rejection and hurt swam through Zayn as he sat up, but before he could open his mouth to say- something, _anything,_ Liam had already gotten off the bus.

The following morning, Liam cornered Zayn and apologized again.

“We were both drunk, and I didn’t mean to kiss you like that.” Liam ended, his face drawn and serious. Zayn had only nodded.

They’d never spoken about it again.

And though things were weird between them for a while, they got over it, like they always do.

Then the following year, Zayn left the band and the world exploded. The stress of being in one of the most successful boybands in history, and the internal drama with Syco and Modest! Managements became too much for him. So he left, but he never lost his brothers nor Liam, which kept him going and motivated, as much then as it does presently.

Zayn’s feelings for Liam never went away either, and despite the efforts of their managements and the media, their bond remained strong and solidified.

 

The Carnivore baskets arrived, much to the delight of an ever-hungry Niall.

Niall took the snack basket that had the extra chips, while Liam and Zayn took the normal ones. Each Carnivore basket had large fries, chicken wings, short ribs, fried jalapenos, a steak sandwich and spicy meatballs. It was beyond unhealthy and they always regretted it in the morning, but absolutely worth it in the moment. It was also Harry’s guilty pleasure, so that made it even better.

Speaking of which, Harry and Louis arrived a few minutes later, just before 8pm.

“Look! The king and queen are here, gracing us with their presence.” Niall quipped, and yelped when Louis flicked him against the side of his head before pulling him into a hug.

Harry was dressed down (for Harry anyway), in a long black trench coat, 100% Gucci of course, black skinny jeans, sneakers and a beanie covering his famous curls, which were slowly but surely growing back. Louis was in a simple tracksuit with a snapback.

Harry and Louis has always been that couple that, separately, looked like they were not each other’s type. But place them together, and they fit perfectly with one another. Their deep, profound bond and love was inspiring, and Zayn has always looked up to their relationship ever since they started dating during the band’s Xfactor days.

The fact that Harry and Louis only fell in love with each other more, day by day, was beautiful.

 

 Another round of hugs went around, and when everyone was finally seated and drinking beer while eating their food (the snack basket without the fried jalapenos was for Harry), Zayn felt a sense of contentment in his chest that only came when he was in the presence of these four men.

Louis and Niall were soon busy taking playful jabs at one another while Harry tried to stay out of the firing line. While the three were distracted by each other, Zayn turned his attention back onto Liam.

 

“You doing good?” Zayn asked him quietly. Liam looked up at him, and smiled.

“Yeah. Everyone is going well. Or as well as they can go” Liam replied, shrugging. Zayn didn’t miss the tiny pinch between Liam’s eyebrows.

“You sure?” Zayn enquired gently, and when Liam sighed, but remained quiet, Zayn backed off. He knew Liam would talk to him or one of the other lads about what was bothering him, when he was ready. Liam was not someone you could rush into telling you what was wrong.

The five of them had a great time, as usual, together. Niall ensured that the beer kept coming, and soon the tequila shots followed.

Zayn had two shots then called it quits. He had an important record label meeting the following day, which he needed to be sober for.

He’d stick to his beer, thanks.

When the clock struck 9:00pm and the karaoke machine was brought out, Niall whooped.

Besides the good beer and food, Stoney Oaks also had karaoke. It was always brought out at around 9:00pm, and was both awful and great at the same time for Zayn, because-

“Lads, we have to go up!” Niall demanded loudly after having taken another shot. Zayn groaned, and Niall glared at him.

“None of that, Zaynie! You haven’t done karaoke with us in so long, you have to tonight!” Niall scolded, making Liam laugh. Zayn threw a mock betraying look at Liam, who only laughed louder.

“C’mon, Z! It’ll be fun. We’ll even kick it old school, just for you” Harry drawled, and with that, Niall got up, barreling over to the stage area where the karaoke machine was set up.

After fiddling around with the buttons for a bit, the opening bass of “Like a Virgin” started playing. Niall gave them the thumbs up as they all started laughing and whooping.

Niall sang the song with gusto, practically grinding his body by the time the song ended. He gave a dramatic bow as the four of them stood up, applauded raucously and wolf-whistling. He even got some applause from a few patrons in the bar.

A couple went up next, and it adorable watching the girl with the pink hair sing to her girlfriend, who’s blush they could see all the way from the back.

As soon as the couple went offstage, Harry turned to Louis.

“We’re going next” he demanded, and Louis promptly choked on his beer.

“What? But-“ and before Louis could come up with an excuse, Harry already had him on his feet, and was dragging him onstage.

Despite Louis grumbling loudly all the way to the stage and while Harry chose them a song, he really got into singing “Total Eclipse of the Heart” with Harry. They never took their eyes off each other, and it felt like everyone was back at a One Direction concert, with Harry and Louis gazing into each other’s eyes as they sang.

“ _Turn around bright eyes_ ” Louis sang, ending the song. The two of them smiled sweetly at each other, seeming to completely miss the applause they received from the whole bar as Harry gave Louis a kiss on the cheek.

They returned to the table, and after taking another tequila shot, Liam suddenly got up.

“I’m going next” he said with a grin and took off his denim jacket, laying it down on the booth, and with a loud ‘Oh yeah!’ from Niall, Liam looked at Zayn for a second before he walked to the stage.

Liam got onstage, and seemed to take a deep breath before he selected his song.

A pause. Then-

“ _I’ve been really tryin’ baby. Tryin’ to hold back this feeling for so long”_ and Liam seemed to soar. Whether it was a small pub singing karaoke, or Madison Square Garden, Liam’s always loved performing.

Now, onstage, he was singing “Let’s get it On” and he was _gorgeous._

His eyes were closed, his body swaying and moving with the song.

Zayn was mesmerized. One of his favorite things in the world has always been watching Liam sing. The passion and purity that seemed to resonate through him was a sight to behold.

Zayn licked his lips as Liam’s eyes opened near the end of the song, and he seemed to look straight at Zayn as he sang “ _You don’t have to worry that it’s wrong, if the spirit moves you. Let me groove you good”._

Liam ended the song with one of his amazing falsettos, his head tilted slightly and his body seeming to soar with the song’s finishing note.

Zayn was so turned on, fuck.

The four of them (and a lot of the female patrons) applauded loudly as Liam left the stage with a shy smile and a small wave at the crowd.

The pub was slowly filling up, and quite a few people slapped Liam on the shoulder with a grin or a “That was awesome!”.

When Liam finally returned to the booth, Niall handed him a freshly opened beer.

“That was great, Li” Harry said with a wide smile, his green eyes twinkling with happiness and because he was quickly moving from tipsy, to full on drunk.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure some people nearly came when he gave that full body roll” Louis teased, making Liam blush even redder. He drank from his beer, and when he looked at Zayn again, his eyes widened slightly.

Shit.

Zayn probably looked like he was ready to maul Liam.

“That was good” Zayn said, and wow. His voice sounded raspy and needy. Luckily everyone else at the table was focusing on the three guys onstage busy doing karaoke to a Beach Boys song.

“Thank you.”  Liam replied, his eyes not leaving Zayn’s. They were almost challenging.

This called for some action.

Looking away first, Zayn took one long draught from his beer before he took off his leather jacket and ripped shirt that said ‘ABOMINATION’ on the front, leaving on his black tank top. Everyone looked at him curiously as he got up.

Zayn smirked. The liquid courage was doing wonders.

“Enjoy the show, lads” Zayn said, and got up from the booth.

“What? What?” Louis shouted behind him as he walked towards the stage. Zayn’s smirk grew as he got on the stage, and looked over at the four of them. They all looked both shocked and impressed; it wasn’t like Zayn to voluntarily go karaoke.

But let’s just say he’s gotten some inspiration from Marvin Gaye.

 

Zayn looked through the list of songs available to sing to. He searched for a while, needing the song to be perfect.

He paused when he finally found the right song.

Zayn pressed ‘Play”.

 

He ensured his eyes were on Liam when the opening beat started. He started singing.

 

_“Oh, I got a bottle full of liquor with a cocaine kicker, and I’m feeling like I’m thirty feet tall”_

Zayn watched as Liam’s eyes seem to pop out of his head, and he ignored the hoots and hollers coming from their booth and the other patrons as he sang.

This was all for Liam.

They never broke eye contact once throughout the song.

“ _And you’re screaming give it to me baby, give it to me motherfucker!”_ and yeah, that was Liam shifting in his seat, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

God, Zayn wanted to bite that lip so badly.

 

“ _Ooh you and me baby making love like gorillas, oooh oooh oooh yeah”_

As Zayn ended the song, he practically moaned out the final lyrics, unaware of anything around him except the heat of Liam’s gaze on him.

When Zayn finished singing the song, the pub seemed to erupt into a rowdy applause and loud whistles. Zayn’s eyes finally dropped from Liam’s as he set the mic down and walked back to his booth.

Louis, Harry and Niall congratulated him on his performance, teasing him about becoming a stripper.

Zayn’s eyes found Liam’s again, but Liam said nothing.

He didn’t have to. Zayn could see his reaction all over his face.

 

After another 30 minutes, Harry slurred something about being sleepy, and needing to get to bed. It wasn’t exactly a subtle hint, since Louis was practically in his lap already.

The two of them left after a long session of goodbye hugs and “See you around”.

Niall left next with a gorgeous redhead who he’d been flirting with for the past hour.

“Liam will give you a ride home, Z!” he threw over his shoulder, and Zayn only rolled his eyes at the Irishman, not bothering to respond.

“You ready to go?” Liam asked, his voice low and husky. Zayn nodded, and the two of them paid the tab.

They left the bar, and got into Liam’s Lamborghini.

Zayn could practically smell the sexual tension in the air as they drove in silence, listening to the radio.

 

When they stopped in front of Zayn’s place, they turned to look at each other.

“You want to come up?” Zayn asked, feeling emboldened by Liam’s dark and hot eyes on him.

“I cant. I have to get up early tomorrow morning” Liam replies, almost sounding regretful.

“So do I” Zayn murmurs, and watches as Liam’s throat work as he tries to respond.

 

Sixteen minutes later, Zayn was on his hands and knees in his bedroom, being held down and fucked by Liam.

 

**Epilogue**

Zayn’s alarm wakes him up the following morning.

Groaning, Zayn gently moves Liam’s arms from where they’re wrapped around Zayn’s waist, in order to shut off his bloody alarm.

“Ugh” he groans. It’s 8am, and his meeting was at 9:30pm at his record label’s HQ on the other side of London.

He was about to get out of bed and take a shower, without trying to wake a still-sleeping Liam, when he saw he had a text from Niall. He’d send it at 6:48am, which made Zayn roll his eyes. Bloody morning people.

He had to read it twice since his eyes were still bleary from sleep.

**Hope u and Payno had a good night**

 

Zayn snorted, replied with a quick **Fuck off,** gave Liam a quick kiss on the forehead, and stumbled over to his ensuite to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, criticisms and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Come chat to me on my social medias
> 
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> Malikah xx


End file.
